


Owari-magica: Witch battle Pied Piper

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [11]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Role play log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Another new kid shows up to a battle! How will Avril deal with witches?
Series: Owari Magica [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Pied Piper

**Author's Note:**

> Points:  
> cockabeetle (667 words): 630  
> IllegalSympathy (254 words): 225  
> vanillabirb (178 words): 185  
> scottish-fortis (378 words): 335
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Purification: 3%  
> Item reward: Poison

Order: Vanessa, Vondila, Ana, Percy, Avril, witch

The late chill of autumn clung to evening the air as faint music echoed between the buildings.

The girls didnt even need to use their Gem's to locate this Witch, her prescence was

begining to get noticed by ordinary people with the noise. Vanessa was the first to arrive,

breathing warmth into her fingers she waited for the other's to arrive.

Vondila coughed into her elbow as she made her way to the source of the most annoying

sound ever. What magi had a made a music based wish. So spotted Vanessa and called out

to her friend. "Yo! Thats annoying, right?"

"Oh my gosh, that's so much!!" Ana grimaced, hands over her ears. She had her Doge

"Much Cheer" sweater thrown over her clothes, and was still kind of chilly.

"Whose idea was it for this? Who makes witches, I need to send a strongly worded letter!"

Percy was in his usual clothing, a thick hoodie over a tshirt and some jeans, his hands

stuffed in his pocket. "Need some help writing that? This is ridiculous."

"Whatever this is, it's giving me a headache, are we ready"? Vanessa sighed, but not before

greeting her teammates. Wrapping her coat tighter against herself she hoped the Witches

Labrynth was at least warm.

Vondila held in a laugh at Ana's comment. We make the witches. She thought in her head.

But damm that would be funny writing that letter then getting it yourself. After a moment to

regain herself she nodded to Vanessa to show she was ready and pulled out her soul gem.

Till they were inside, she would be way to cold.

Ana groaned, pulling her soul gem out but not transforming yet. She didn't have nearly

enough layers when transformed to do it yet.

"Let's go!!!"

"Does anyone know where we can buy some earmuffs first?" Percy cocked an eyebrow as

he pulled his own out. It was mostly a joke... sue him, his ears were cold.

Soul gem in hand, Vanessa began her transformation, making a note to get Percy a pair of

earmuffs for chrismas this year.

Vondila laughed at Percy's joke. "Hey what did you say Percy? I couldn't ear you." She

snorted at her pun and moved into the labyrinth to transform. The place looked like a band

and exploded everywhere. She transformed and pulled out her wand.

Mariana followed close behind Vondila, pulling on her transformation with a twirl and

spinning her newly summoned gun around her left hand, whistling a little.

"¡Mira, mira! This looks like a high school band had a fight with a tornado!"

Percy slipped into his transformation with a dab, not minding if it was cheesy or out of style

or whatever. When he came back into it, the cape was slung over his shoulders, easy to hide

in from the cold.

Avril ran towards where the strange music was coming from, she heard that it was one of

those witch things that she was supposed to fight. She fumbled with her soul gem upon

seeing the others.

Vanessa gave Avril a quick wave in recognition before stepping into the labrynth.

"Aaaaauuuughh, this sucks" she groaned at the music and summoned her sword.

Vondila moved deeper into the labyrinth. She reached behind her ear and grabbed her wand.

"We need to shut that thing up." She growled out. The noise was getting worse as she

moved closer to the witch.

"I wish I still had my earmuffs on..." Mariana groaned, spinning her gun around her fingers

nervously again.

"Where even is the witch??"

"Maybe when we get there, the actual chamber would be silent. Like, if we're lucky, you

know?" He walked a bit closer to Ana. "Are you cold?"

Avril, after pressing her gem to her chest, ran again into the laybrinth. She nearly tripped

whilst covering her ears.

The witch blew a painfully loud horn and music so started to follow, it was was softer then

before. Instruments fell away and reviled were the witch was.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Percy 60, Avril 60, Pied Piper 95, Mice 15 of them at

30.

Vanessa summoned her cutlas and swung at the mice, they were quicker than she

anticipated and doded easily. (rolled a 7 to miss)

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and fired. She growled to herself when only one blast

came out. She pulled off her eye patch and stuffed it in her bra.

(14 to hit 4 dmg)

Mariana flinched from the noise, groaning and missing her shot.

"This is impossible!" (6 +2 = 8 to hit)

Percy pulled out his gobstopper mace and tried to hit one of the mice, but groaned as he

missed. "One of these days, then?" (2 +2 = 4 to hit)

Avril put up a block so she could be less hurt by the thing, she felt like her ears were

bleeding just from that horn.

Pied Piper blew its trombone but its sound was a quite toot. (4 to hit)

The mice scattered away from the witch.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Percy 60, Avril 60 +25, Pied Piper 91, Mice 15 of

them at 30.

Vanessa tried to hit one of the fleeing mice again but the noise was so loud she could barely

hear herself think, she fumbled with her sword (3 to hit with my attack stat)

Vondila created an orb of elemental magic. It stopped at fire and she fired it at the witch. The

witch was covered in fire.

(13 to hit, Fire 3dmg)

Mariana cursed under he breath as her shot went wide again, stomping her foot.

"Let me shoot something!!" Mariana threw her gun at a mouse, missing that too. (2 +2 to hit)

Percy attempted another hit, missing again. "I really should be practicing, oops." He winced.

Wasn't that embarrassing? (2+2 to hit)

Avril wasn't sure what else to do, she tried making the flowers thing appear but it didn't

seem to work. "Well frick-"

Pied piper started to play an up beat song and a barer formed around it.

One mouse ran at Vondila trying to stun her but wasn't able to. (8 to stun)

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Percy 60, Avril 60 +25, Pied Piper 88, Mice 15 of

them at 30.

Vanessa tried to attack again but failed miserably. Was she really this out of practice? (2+1 to

hit)

Vondila turned from the witch and pointed her wand and killed a familiar. "Yes." She pumped

her fist in the air.

(18 to hit, 24 dmg)

Mariana finally hits a stun at the witch, crowing with delight.

"¡Hijole! I did it!!!" (10 +2 to hit, 2dmg, stunned for 2 turns)

Avril decided to try again on a different patch, and it managed to make a green flower. "Here!

Catch" ( +3 special, towards Vanessa)

The witch twitched trying to move due to Ana's attack. The music died down to be a low

mermer.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Percy 60, Avril 60 +25, Pied Piper 84, Mice 14 of

them at 30, 1 dead.(edited)

"??????Thanks???" Vanessa called out to Avril, confused about the flowers sent her way but

felt a surge of energy nontheless and slashed upwards at The Pied Piper, connecting to it.

(d14 to hit and 6 damage)

Vondila changed to her deck of cards by slamming her wand in her hands and it change to

the spades only deck. She ran at the witch slashing at it and spinning around on the other

side to face it.

(non nat 20, 5dmg)

Mariana groaned, shaking her gun to make it listen to her.

"¡Mierde!" (9 + 2 to hit)

Avril runs back to her little vine safety box, she wasn't sure I she should throw out another

flower or not. She ended up making a purple one, and just sort of threw it at Vondilla. (+2

magic)

The witch cried out trying to get out of the stun. But it was unable to move

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Percy 60, Avril 60 +25, Pied Piper 70, Mice 14 of

them at 30, 1 dead

Vondila ran back at the witch slicing its side again with her cards.

(18 to hit, 6dmg)

Mariana focused, and shot the witch with everything she had, for another stun. Since the

original was wearing off, and it felt good to hit! She barely resisted the urge to jump for joy

and crow her victory. (nat20 to hit, d6 x3 for 18dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Avril makes a third flower patch, white one and chucks it at Ana. It was amazing how much

she had to throw things. (+1 speed)

Pied Piper twitches helplessly.

The mice run around unable to hit any magi. (2 to hit)

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Percy 60, Avril 60 +25, Pied Piper 46 stunned, Mice

14 of them at 30, 1 dead

Vondila noted how Ana stunned the witch again. "Great work Ana!" She called to the younger

magi. She threw her cards in the air and in the shower of cards she pulled out her wand and

shoots a number of shots at the witch. (24 to hit, 18dmg)

And then her shot goes awry, and Mariana stomps her foot and chucks her gun behind her.

"¡Mierde!" (d7 +2 to hit)

Avril looked around to see what else she could do, she dragged on the floor to see if there

were more barriers she could make but nothing happened. "I don't get it."

Well Pied Piper was twitching and unable to do anything her familiars started to run at the

magi exploding once they were close. (16 to hit, 13 attack, 4 to Vondila, 6 to Ana, 3 to Avril.

dmg 2 per familiar)

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 77, Ana 48, Percy 60, Avril 60 +19, Pied Piper 46 stunned, Mice

1 at 30, 14 dead

Vondila grunted in pain at the explosions. "Stupid fuck familiars." She snapped, and she

thought they would get out of this one with no one getting hurt. She shot at the witch with

her wand and was happy that she hit it but was annoyed that there was not a lot of power

behind it.

(19 to hit, 16dmg)

When Mariana summoned her weapon this time... it wasn't her pistol. She was suddenly

holding a longbow made of candy canes tied together with a cherry-flavored fruit by the foot

grip in the middle. Her left hand automatically held the mint bowstring back slightly. No time

for being distracted, though she hadn't even really registered the familiars exploding at her

during her confusion.

The arrow, glowing reddish brown and smelling way stronger than her bullets, flies straight

and true at the witch, though her weak pull meant it didn't hit for much. (d13 +2 to hit, 2dmg)

"Ah! Back you fiends, back to wherever you came from!" She tries to repair the spot of her

vine barrier that was broken, although it did nothing.

The witch tried to attack the magi but its it was unable to make a sound. (2 to hit)

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 77, Ana 48, Percy 60, Avril 60 +19, Pied Piper 28, Mice 1 at 30,

14 dead

Vondila looked over and saw the bow Ana was holding. "Great job Ana!" She called out to

her friend. She then returned her attention to the witch and fired more magic at it.

(13 to hit, 18dmg)

Ana grinned, and lined up another shot, breathing out before she let the arrow fly. Maybe this

would be her preferred attack method from now on? It seemed to be working better.

"Yes! We're almost there, right??" (d11 +2 to hit, 5dmg)

Avril just sighed, trying to make another flower. It sort of worked, but it quickly wilted off. She

threw her rake on the ground frustrated.

Pied piper blasted out a bunch of magical shots out of its trombone. They missed Vondila

and Avril.

(8 to hit, 7dmg)

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 77, Ana 48, Percy 60, Avril 60 +19, Pied Piper 5, Mice 1 at 30,

14 dead

"It looks like it doesn't need much to end it." Vondila responded to Ana. She pointed her

wand at the witch and shot it killing. "There we go." She cheered out after it was killed.

(17 to hit, 12dmg)

Ana jumped in excitement, laughing,

"Amazing!! That's perfect! The noise is gone!!" She let her bow disappear, grinning from ear

to ear.

"You did a really good job, Avril! I didn't get to thank you earlier, but the flower was

appreciated!"

Avril ducked her head a bit, fiddling her hair with the hand she had free. "Aah, um, ywelcome?"

Maybe she should throw things more.

Vondila grinned, "You did great Avril. I forgot whats it like to fight with someone of your

abilities." She wrapped her arm around Ana's shoulders and pulled her into her side. "And

that bow looked amazing! Getting a second weapon is a great milestone in a magi's life!"

Ana hugged Vondila around the waist, giggling.

"I guess! I sure wasn't expecting to pull it out though! It does work a lot more like my

slingshot than the pistol, though, so I'm grateful for that!" She smiled at Avril, and nodded

her closer.

"Join the hug pile, I think we need it before we head to sanctuary for some healing. Don't you

think, V?"

Avril joined the hug pile awkwardly, going with a wrap around both waists. What was stuck in

her own mind was that there was someone like her, and she wanted to know who.

Vondila was annoyed by Ana inviting Avril into the hug but she didn't let it show. The poor kid

had been through a lot and she wasn't about to freak her out. She hugged Avril back. "Oh

you haven't been to the Sanctuary have you?" She asked Avril.

Ana pulled out of the hug to grab something to chew on, because she hadn't had candy in

what felt like days but was probably only a couple of hours, and she hadn't gotten a chance

to grab anything during the battle either. A peep? Sorta out of season, but honestly that

worked.

"D'you guys want any candy?"

"N-no, not yet. And uhm, sure." Avril went back to fiddling with her hair for some time, before

trying to figure out how to get out of magi form.

Vondila grinned at Ana. "Sure give me some sugar, sweet stuff." She tapped her gem and

she returned to normal. She pulled her eye patch from her bra and put it back on.

Mariana grinned, bowed, and produced a cadburry creme egg, and a box of poprocks.

"Which do you guys want? Or do you have any specific requests?" Ana giggled.

Avril, after spamming her gem 17 times, was in normal clothing again. "I'll take the pop

rocks."

Vondila giggled and took the cream egg. She unwrapped it and took a bite from the candy.

Ana grinned.

"Glad you like them! So, let's go see Salem at the sanctuary! Field trip!!" She detransformed

as she walked, pulling her earmuffs down off her ears so she could hear the others if they

talked.

"This is great!”


End file.
